What They Think
by Liv2Laugh00
Summary: "Since when did you care what they think?" "Since I might be rejected by the school's dumbest athlete." Misty has never cared what they think. What changes now. Pokeshipping one-shot. Mentions of contestshipping, leafgreenshipping, ikarishipping, and OCxOC. For Emerald Dynamo


**What They Think**

**A Pokeshipping One-shot**

* * *

**Hey guys I've had this idea for a while and now I'm doing it. ;D I hope you're all enjoying BFFs and Runaway Runway. I just sort of wish you guys would READ and REVIEW. It seems that most of you are just READING and forgetting the REVIEW part. D: **

**This one-shot is dedicated to my new fanfiction buddy, Emerald Dynamo! You are hilarious and your ideas and stories are amazing! Go check him out! But first, READ and REVIEW this story ;) Hope you like your one-shot ED. I bet this wasn't what you were expecting when I said keep your eyes out for a new one-shot! ;)**

**Now this story has absolutely NO CONNECTION to RR or BFFs. Ok I think I'd better just start it now. :D **

* * *

**Words Mean More Than Actions**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**At school one day in the courtyard**

"Heeeeeeey!" Dawn sign-songed as she skipped up to her friends.

"Hi Dawn…" Leaf, May and Misty chorused sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?" Dawn pouted.

"Certainly not!" Leaf replied her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Guuuuuuuuys….." Dawn whined causing the other three girls to break into a fit of laughter. Soon Dawn joined in.

"Soooooooo… You guys doing anything this weekend?" The redhead, Misty, asked.

The two brunettes and the blunette exchanged a quick look.

"Nope. Just chilling at home…" May replied.

"Same here." Dawn piped.

"I'll be doing that too…" Leaf added.

"Oh." Misty's spirits visibly fell. "I have to go talk to my science teacher about that extra credit project I'm doing. I'll catch ya later guys." Misty stood from where she sat on the grass. She walked off with seemingly all her happiness sucked out of her.

"What's got a bee in her bonnet?" Dawn frowned.

"Dawn! You know why! Her birthday is on Saturday!" May scolded swatting her friend on the back of her head.

"And we, along with the guys, are throwing her a surprise party!" Leaf added in.

"OMG I still have to get her a present! Agh! I'm so screwed! I have no time to shop today and tomorrow is the party! What am I gonna do?" Dawn panicked.

Leaf and May each set a hand on one of Dawn's shoulders. "Silly Dawnie…" May laughed.

"Don't you remember we chose to do that group present this year?" Leaf giggled poking her friend.

"Oh yeah… Oopsie daisy…" Dawn grinned sheepishly.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Misty jogged back over to the group. Taking a glance at each of her friends' faces she narrowed her eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope. Uh. Not at all Misty!" Leaf laughed waving her hands in front of her nervously.

Misty opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the arrival of four boys.

"Hey girls." Gary smirked and put his arm around Leaf. Leaf pulled him down so he was sitting next to her on the grass. Leaf and Gary have been dating 4 years.

"G'morning June." Drew said as he took his seat next to May. May entwined her fingers with his after swatting his head lightly for mixing up her name. May and Drew have been dating for 7 months.

"Troublesome." Paul grunted. Dawn squealed. She jumped up and attacked Paul with a hug. She then forced him to sit down next to her. He folded his arms across his chest, but you could see a fond glint in his eyes when he looked at Dawn. Dawn and Paul have been dating 2 and ½ years.

"Hey Mist." Ash smiled shyly as he sat down next to Misty. Misty grinned back.

The three couples in the group were flirting and talking to each other. Leaving poor Misty and Ash to be awkward.

May scooted over to sit next to Misty as Drew migrated away to talk to Ash. "You know you don't have to sit here and watch us all the time Misty." May said gesturing to Leaf and Gary.

"You're my friends. Who else would I go to?" Misty smiled sadly back.

May shrugged and grabbed Drew's arm. "Sorry to break it off Drewsy but we have to go." May winked at Misty and dragged her boyfriend away.

Leaf was the next one to separate herself from her boyfriend, as Gary, Dawn and Paul had to go to first block. Misty, Ash and Leaf had a spare.

"You know Misty, if you just told him how you feel things might be less awkward between you…" Leaf said her eyes on Ash who had excused himself to go talk to a couple of the guys from his track team.

"Ha! And risk being turned down by the dumbest senior in school? No way." Misty snorted.

"But Misty! You two totally belong together! I'm certain he feels the same way." Leaf begged.

"It's not him I'm worried about…" Misty confessed.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"It's them." Misty swept her hand out to all the other students in the courtyard. "My reputation is tough, tomboy, smart, sporty. I can't risk having that all taken away from me by going out with a boy who's athletic but stupid and dense!" Misty dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh please Misty." Leaf laughed rolling her eyes. "Since when do you care what they think?"

"A lot more than I let on." Misty grumbled.

Leaf's smiled dropped. "C'mon Misty! It doesn't matter what they think! It just matters what you think and what the people who truly are your friends think!"

"Not to me Leafy. Not to me." Misty said quietly as she stood and walked away.

Leaf watched her friends back recede and she sighed. She pulled out her laptop and set to work finishing up the present from the gang to Misty for her birthday.

* * *

**Saturday at Misty's House**

"So in about five minutes Misty will be arriving!" May yelled to the other seven people. The party was set up, with balloons and cake and streamers…

Suddenly they heard the lock click.

"She's home early! Everybody hide!" Dawn cried.

Misty pushed open her door and looked around seeing the house in total darkness. She shrugged and flipped on a light switch.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTY!" They all cheered and jumped out of their hiding spots.

Misty slapped a hand over her mouth and tears came to her eyes. "You guys thank you so much! I thought you'd forgotten!"

"Forget you Red? Never." Gary smirked.

"Gary!" Leaf groaned smacking her boyfriend on the back of the head. "We could never forget you Misty!"

"Well it's just that you guys seemed really behind my back the other day and I just…" Misty frowned lightly.

Dawn draped an arm around her shoulder. "That my dearest Misty, was to make all of this a bigger and better surprise!"

"Thanks guys!" Misty smile lightened.

Everybody stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Misty's eyes roamed over her friends. There were the four girls, the four boys, Misty's other friends Melody and Marina, a couple other boys, Jimmy and Rudy, a couple more friends from school, and a couple of Misty's friends from the track and swimming teams.

"Where's –" Misty was cut off, as she was about to ask a question.

"Bam baby! I'm here! I didn't miss the party did I?" A black haired girl with blue eyes asked as she burst through the front door, with a boy on her arm.

"No Kels. We clearly did not miss the party." The boy grumbled. He had blond hair and green eyes filled with annoyance.

"Oh up shut Evan!" The girl scolded him whacking him lightly upside the head.

"Kelsey! Evan!" Misty cried out and rushed over and attacked her friends.

"Hey birthday girl!" Evan grinned and hugged Misty back.

Leaf folded her arms smugly and grinned.

"Everyone, these are my childhood friends from Cerulean City, Evan and Kelsey. You've already met Leaf, Gary and Ash. This is the rest of the gang." Misty waved her hands to the people gathered in her home.

After a while of interductions and "Happy Birthday!"s, May got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys over here!" The petite brunette stood up on a chair and cupped her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. As the crowd quieted down, May spoke again. "So just wanted your attention for a moment. I though we ought to make a toast to the girl who brought us all together, Happy Birthday Misty! I hope your day is something really special!" May raised her glass full of punch into the air, and all the partiers followed her lead.

"To Misty!" Dawn cheered and tipped her glass in the redheaded girl's direction. A chain reaction started and everyone was congratulating Misty.

"Hey everybody! How about we move onto presents!" Leaf called. Cheers erupted and everybody found their way to a seat on the floor of the living room.

"So Misty? Who you gonna pick first?" Kelsey winked. "Evan and I came all the way from where we were attending school in Johto to be here, so make it worth the trip!"

Misty grinned. "Alright Kels. You and Evan are first." Misty opened the card Evan handed her and smiled. "Thanks guys!"

"Now here's the gift!" Kelsey passed Misty a small jewellery box and Misty opened it. It was a blue raindrop pendant on a silver chain.

"Thank you so much!" Misty gasped as she held up the necklace. Evan gave a slight nod and Kelsey winked again.

After many presents of Pokeballs, clothes, jewellery and other things, Misty's 8 closest friends still hadn't given their presents.

"So Misty. We're up next." May smiled. "We decided we weren't going to buy you presents this year."

Misty perked a brow.

Leaf put a hand on Misty's shoulder and led her to the couch in front of the TV. "Instead, we made you one."

Misty smiled as Dawn grabbed the remote and inserted a disc into the DVD player. Everyone took a spot where they could see the TV easily.

The screen flickered to life.

* * *

Dawn's picture appeared first. "Hiya Misty! So I'm up first. Misty you are the greatest water Pokemon trainer I've ever met. You're an amazing swimmer, athlete and competitor. I think if I asked every single person in that room, you've made a positive influence on every single one our lives. Although some of your ways to enforce things, ahem Misty Mallet, are painful, their funny, creative and effective."

* * *

Laughter from the crowd.

* * *

"You make everyone's day a little better, make the sun shine a little better. I adore everything you do. You're great with supporting other, but can still be a powerful individual. I think if any of the four of us were to go somewhere in life, it'd be you. You have that drive that just makes you one of the best people in this world. Happy Birthday Misty! Love you!"

* * *

Dawn's face disappeared and was replaced by Paul's.

* * *

"Hey. I'm not much for gift giving and sappy presents. I will say though, you have a right handy way of keeping things in your control. You're a powerful trainer and I have much respect for you. Although Troublesome practically forced me to do this, I think I may have done it anyways. You're a great person and I know a lot of people appreciate you. Me included. I won't forget what you did for me 2 and ½ years ago. I've already made this longer than intended. Happy Birthday Misty, or whatever your name is. Thanks for everything."

* * *

Everyone was surprised by what Paul said about the redhead, who smiled gratefully at him. He dipped his head to her.

Paul's image on the screen had already disappeared and May's smiling face took his place.

* * *

"Hey Misty. There is so much I could say to you right now. But sadly, Leaf wants to limit us to 1-2 minutes each so we don't have to sit there for hours on end. Our friendship started the minute you helped me pick up my books when I dropped them on the first day of Freshman year. You were the first person to be remotely nice to me, and I figured, if this is a first impression, I want to meet this girl. As it progressed, I never dreamed you'd be like this. You are my go-to girl for help and I can always count on you to be there. I don't know what my highschool life would have been like without you. You helped guide me through my darker days, then relied on me and the girls to help you through yours. I'm always going to be by your side. I don't think I'd last long away from it. I wonder if I ever told you I found the courage to confess to Drew by watching you walk with your head held high. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. Don't ever change Misty. Happy Birthday."

* * *

Misty's eyes were shining with tears by now. May's image waved and her screen went dark. Drew's image appeared.

* * *

"Hey Misty. I don't even know where to start. You're probably getting tired of the same thing, even though I'm fourth to go, I am going to have to say it again. I can't ever go through a conversation with my girlfriend without your name coming up. You've made such an influence on everybody around you and I don't think you realize it. You always find a way to turn everything into something that we can learn from. You have great confidence in everything you do and you have every right to. You're an amazing person and you make a difference in so many lives. May and I wouldn't be together without your relentless teasing. And of course, your grand scheme of locking us in a closet together. What came out of that surprised everyone. Everyone except you that was, because you knew it from the moment started. You're a great girl and any guy who ends up with you would be extremely lucky. Thanks Misty. Have a Happy Birthday."

* * *

Misty's tears started to fall. Drew's pictured disappeared and Gary's replaced it.

* * *

Gary sighed and ran a hand through his spikes on the camera. "Hey Red. Where do I start? From the moment we met? Or the time we truly met? Let's start at the very beginning. I remember that day clearly. Grade one field trip to Cerulean Cove. Leaf, Ashy-boy and I were in the same class and when we got to the Cove, we saw your class. We had to partner up and you came over and found me. I got lost in your smile and you were the first girl I truly fell for. Of course once I discovered your mallet and my true feelings for Leaf, I realized you were just a very special friend. Years later we met up again at Oak International High. You and Leaf became fast friends and you and Ashy-boy became friends too. We never really bonded until that one fateful day. The day I truly met Misty Waterflower. I was walking to the bus stop to catch the bus home when I saw you. You needed someone, and no one was around. You told me everything and I told you everything you could possibly imagine about me. Then you hooked me up with Leaf and I've never been more grateful. Happy Birthday. Thanks a lot Red. Smell ya later!"

* * *

Misty was crying as her eyes never strayed from the screen. Gary's pictured faded out and Leaf's faded in.

* * *

"Hi. I have no idea where to start. Let's just go with the day we saw you again at Oak International High. I got lost in the crowd and lost Gary and Ash. I was so scared. Soon I'd taken a few wrong turns and ended up in the not so nice area of the school, full of the not so nice kids. I stood there, to afraid to go anywhere until I saw you. You seemed so familiar with your red hair and green eyes, and then I realized it. You were the girl from Cerulean Cove that one time. You saw me and knew I didn't fit in in this area. You made your way over to me and introduced yourself to me. When you took me by the arm and lead me out of there, I'd never been more grateful. Then, there was the time of Gary and my first break-up. I had caught him cheating on me with a blonde. You held me as I cried and never asked me to talk about it, unless I wanted to. You even took in upon yourself to go up to Gary and confront him. Time after time you tried to get us back together. Then, finally I asked you what it would take for you to be happy. You told me you wanted to see Gary and I in a happy honest relationship again. I respected you and went and talked to Gary and we sorted it all out. You're a powerful person and I never really had friends that were girls, until I met you. I think we had a special bond, different than what we share with the others. I wouldn't2 give up our friendship for the world and I know you would do the same. If I had to choose between family and friends, there would be no choice, because you are my family. I adore you Misty. Your outstanding courage, your ability to be rash, your reasonableness and all your other fantastic qualities. You are and will always be, my Best Friend. Happy Birthday Misty."

* * *

Misty's shoulders shook slightly as she forced back tears to continue to watch the video. Leaf's face disappeared and Ash took her place. Misty's breath caught.

* * *

"Hiya Mist. Wow it's really your birthday? You're really turning 17? That's amazing. It feels like just yesterday we were standing at Cerulean Coves for your sixteenth birthday. How the time flies… There is so much to say about you. I don't want to waste your time. I know that I'm not smart. I know I'm not some perfect superman and I know I will never be. And you know that too. You know that without my friends and you, I wouldn't be anywhere in my life. My sports are pretty much the only thing I was able to do myself. Yet, here you are. Standing by my side even though you know I may not be the best person in the world. We often battle and I win some and you win others. People say we're extremely tough trainers, but I don't believe we'd be anywhere without each other. When we swim, we race each other and push to see who can get the better time. I remember that one time when I asked you to join the cheer squad. You got mad at me and asked me why you should. I told you I wanted to see you there cheering for me as I ran for a touchdown. You laughed and told me to look at the bleachers once in a while. I didn't speak to you for a bit because I was so embarrassed. I remember one day I found you in the hallway, leaning against the lockers crying. You wouldn't tell me why, so I just held you. Some things were made to be broken. Our friendship is not one of those things. Although we fight a lot and some of your ways involve using a mallet and hitting me, I wouldn't take our friendship any other way. I don't think without you, I would be anywhere near where I am today. I mean sure I have the guys to thank as well, but they're not you. You, Misty Waterflower, are my inspiration and the reason I want to fight so hard for what I want. You are the one who makes me stubborn and reliable. I don't want you to change ever. Or I might fall apart too. Ever since 9th grade I don't think I just wanted to be friends. Nothing anyone ever said hurt me, until I met you. Then everything hurt. The comments about being stupid, and just recently I figured out why. I love you Mist. Don't forget that. Ever. Have a great birthday. I hope it turns out to be as special as you wanted it. Happy Birthday Mist. I love you."

* * *

Misty's eyes watered over in tears and a small gasp of excitement escaped her.

"Mist?" Ash looked at her carefully, unable to read her expression.

Misty turned her face blank. Then, she put her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you too idiot!" She pressed her lips to his and the crowd cheered.

"I hope that made your birthday a little better Mist." Ash grinned as he put his hands on her shoudlers.

"You made it more than a little better Ash…" She smiled back but it wavered slightly.

"C'mon Mist. Let's go. I want to take you to dinner tonight." Ash took her hand and pulled her lightly to the door.

Misty's eyes wandered to her friends. She released Ash's hand and looked at him.

"Oh go Misty!" Leaf chirped a huge smile on her face.

"Right. Who cares what they think?" Ash smiled and held out his hand again.

Misty looked into his brown eyes and smiled honestly. "Not me." She took his hand and stepped outside with him.

"I love you Mist."

"I love you too Ash."

* * *

**A/N: That was kinda sappy. That was sooooooooo fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and REVIEW people. Vote in the comments which friend had the best part. Thanks!**

**Thanks so much Emerald Dynamo! You are amazing! ;)**

**~Liv2Laugh00~**


End file.
